


One Call Away

by NETHERW4RT



Series: Requests/Prompts [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Swearing, Teasing, bad is only mentioned :), idk what else to tag so this is it lol, if you really squint, platonic but it kind of hints at onesided feelings, two homiesexuals hanging out, what could be better than this? two guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/pseuds/NETHERW4RT
Summary: At the very least, Sapnap could always count on Karl to cheer him up when he needed it.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Requests/Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespottedowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/gifts).



> KINDA RUSHED? been unmotivated lately but im slowly getting back into the swing of things 👍

“Sap?”

Sapnap winced as he heard Karl’s voice crackle over the speaker of his phone. _Shit, why did he even bother calling him? He was probably just being a bother._

“Uh, hey,” he said slowly. “Hey Karl.”

“Hey? You okay, man?”

The Texan swallowed thickly and scratched at the back of his head, leaning over his knees. “I—I don’t know,” he answered honestly, his voice almost breaking. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

“What?” Sapnap could hear the concern laced in Karl’s tone—somehow that hurt him more, knowing he was worrying his best friend. “No, no, Sap, it’s okay. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I dunno, it’s not important.”

“Sap, you’ve clearly been _crying_ , of course it’s important.” _Fuck, he could tell?_

“Oh.”

Karl’s brow practically crinkled like a plastic bottle over the phone; even if Sapnap couldn’t see it, he knew it was going to leave wrinkles over Karl’s forehead. “ _Sap_ ,” he said, “you know I’m here for you.”

“Yeah, no, yeah,” Sapnap exhaled slowly, “sorry. I—I just don’t know what to say. Um, I guess, as blunt as possible, my girlfriend...broke up with me.”

He heard Karl gasp quietly and then raked his bottom lip between his teeth as he awaited for a response. The silence almost made him break down crying again with how _horrible_ it felt.

“Can I come over?”

“What?”

“I’m coming over, Sap,” Karl said instead, shuffling clearly heard in the background. Sapnap stared wildly down at his phone.

“Wh—Karl, you don’t have to, really.”

“No, no, I want to! I want to, dude, you’re my buddy! My best friend! I have to!”

“ _Have to_ ,” Sapnap muttered bitterly, though he shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything, Karl. I mean, it was nice to just—to just tell someone.”

“Can’t hear you over the jingle of my car keys!”

Sapnap forced away a stupid grin; he still wanted to wallow around in his dumb emotions for a bit longer, but the older was making it awfully hard to feel down. He didn’t know what to think of that.

“Fine,” he gave in, “but don’t make fun of me if I’m crying again. I mean—I didn’t cry. That would be the first time I’d cry.”

“Noted,” Karl said with a quiet chuckle. “I promise I’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Sapnap said quietly and waited until he heard the click of the call ending before collapsing backwards on his bed.   
  


A sharp knock to his front door pulled Sapnap out of his bed and he began trudging down the hallway. He barely had time to unhook the lock before Karl’s voice was ringing in his ears.

“Dude, I got here as fast as I could—are you okay?”

“Do I _look_ okay, Karl?” Sapnap snapped instinctively, groaning as he dropped his head into his hands. The door shut behind Karl and the older moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “I’m fucking—it _hurts_ , man,” he whispered. 

“Sorry,” Karl said, free hand fiddling with a few plastic bags full of miscellaneous items, “I know. It’s hard, but you’ll be okay, dude, you’re an amazing person! She’s missing out.”

Sapnap huffed and leaned into the comfort of Karl’s hand rubbing circles over his shoulder blade. “That doesn’t make it hurt any less,” he grumbled.

“Well, you can’t mope around forever.” Karl frowned and shook his head, giving Sapnap a light smack on the shoulder before he pulled back and began to rummage through the plastic bags. He pulled out a bunch of different snacks, drinks, and even some random card and board games. “Wanna play?” He asked, holding out Uno.

The younger snickered, lightly rubbing at his eyes, and nudged Karl’s shoulder. “Yeah, alright, fine,” he started, “but you’d better be prepared to get your ass beat.”

“Oh, _sure_.”

They traversed back to Sapnap’s room, sitting promptly at a low coffee table that, for whatever reason, he had in the middle of the space (Karl never got a real story behind that, but he figured it was some sort of random and unwanted gift from Dream or George). The next hour or so was spent playing unnecessarily competitive games of Uno, shuffling wins and losses between each other until neither were sure if the other was losing on purpose. Sapnap slumped against the table and groaned loudly when Karl set down the fifth—or possibly hundredth, because who was really counting, anyway?—Draw Two that game.

“This is bullshit!” He complained. “You’re hacking!”

“ _Hacking_?” Karl echoed with a giggle. “How can I hack a card game?”

“You know what I mean.” Sapnap rolled his eyes and then pulled two more cards from the deck; by the looks of it, he wasn’t getting anywhere anytime soon. “This fucking sucks.”

“Honking,” the older corrected.

“Okay, sure, _Badboyhalo_.”

“Compliment taken! I think Bad is very nice.”

Sapnap snorted, running a hand through his dark locks. “Yeah, that checks out. Thanks for this, dude, I really needed it.”

Karl smiled warmly and placed down another card, finally allowing Sapnap a chance at a comeback. “Of course, Sap, I’m always here for you.”

“I know,” Sapnap said, groaning when he was only able to put down a skip and a number card. “This game is rigged.”

“You said that the last few rounds. Are you sure you’re not losing on purpose or are you just _that_ big of a nimrod?”

The younger scoffed and reached forward to shove at his friend, but his arm fell flat against the table when Karl ducked out of the way.

“Too slow!”

“You suck,” Sapnap said quickly, but he didn’t mean it at all and was already laughing just looking at Karl’s grinning face; somehow that was all he needed to get over his stupid ex-girlfriend and be filled with a new kind of bubbling warmth. “But I like it when you do,” he added with a shit-eating smirk.

“Ew, _what_? Sap!” Karl exaggerated a gag and rolled his eyes at the Texan, flicking a card towards him since it wasn’t like Sapnap was going to win that round anyway. “You’re gross.”

“Boo, let’s kiss and make up then.”

“What the honk, come here then,” Karl teased back, laughing as he leaned forward and then faked Sapnap out and leaned back against the floor. “Kidding, kidding! I win, by the way.”

Sapnap ignored how his cheeks turned red, sputtering, “I—I already knew that, bitch.”

“What the honk!”

“Lay it on me easy, Karl.”

Karl grinned. “Three skips and a Draw Four,” he stated plainly.

Sapnap huffed and tossed the rest of his hand down. “You’re the second person to cheat on me this week,” he noted, surprisingly lacking any hint of sadness.

“Wh—Sapnap, oh my _god_.”

He hummed and ran his fingers through inky black bangs. “Too soon?” 


End file.
